


It's over.

by Shakinnmovin



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakinnmovin/pseuds/Shakinnmovin
Summary: The Black Hood has Betty. Archie finds out and gathers the rest of the gang to find her.





	It's over.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated! Who do you think is the Black Hood Killer?

Archie didn't bother to knock on the metal door of the trailer. He barged right on in despite seeing all the motorbikes parked right outside Jughead's trailer. His legs felt heavy, but he forced himself to move forward. 

"Where is she?" Archie yelled as he tore through the trailer. He ran to the back opening up FP's bedroom door and looking inside before proceeding to the rest of the tiny residence.

Jughead sat on the sofa; a dozen or so of his serpent friends surrounded him. None of them bothered to get up as they sipped on their third or fourth bottle of beer.

"What the fuck is this Northsider talking about?" Sweetpea asked. He hurled an empty can at the hallway hoping to hit the red-headed boy. 

Toni shrugged her shoulder as she leaned against the wall between the hallway and the kitchen. "Must be on something."

"Get the fuck out, man," Jughead yelled back at his ex-best friend. He leaned back against the cushion. He was sick of Archie. 

Archie came back, and the look on his face made not only Jughead's but everyone's blood run cold. Something was seriously wrong. 

Jughead shakily got up and goes toward Archie who had dropped to his knees in the middle of the living room face. His face was pale and his breathing erratic. Beads of sweat were on his forehead and upper lip.

"What's wrong?" Jughead asked as he crouched down next to Archie. He placed a hand on Archie's shoulder.

Before Archie could answer, the sound of screeching tires could be heard outside. A few seconds later, heeled shoes tapped the metal stairs, and the door flew open again.

Veronica stood in the doorway with Cheryl. "You asshole!" Veronica screamed as she walked over with a raised hand to slap Archie across his face.

"Domestic squabble," a serpent said, and everyone laughed.

Cheryl caught Veronica's wrist just in time. "Veronica, you never slap a person when you are so emotional. You'll hurt yourself," Cheryl advised. She proceeded to then put herself between Archie and Veronica. She gave Archie a cold look, made a fist and punched him in the face. Archie fell over with a groan. "That's how you do it."

"If anything happens to her, it's all your fault," Veronica cried. 

Jughead is confused. "Who are you talking about?" he asked. 

"I'm sorry," Archie sobbed. "I was just trying to keep her safe." He covered his face with his hands to hide his anguish and shame.

"Someone better start talking," Toni said as she stepped up to the small group.

Cheryl looked Toni up and down. "The Black Hood has Betty."

Jughead's hand shook as he tried to comprehend Cheryl's words. "Why would the Black Hood have Betty?"

"Ask Fuckboy over there," Veronica venomously said. 

Jughead looked over at Archie who was in no condition to talk, but Jughead was in no mood to care about Archie at that moment. He grabbed the collar of Archie's shirt and pulled him up.

"What are they talking about?" Toni asked. 

"The Black Hood started to call Betty with instructions if she wanted to keep the town safe. He asked her to print the story of her mom, and she did it so that he would reveal a clue about himself," Archie said. He sniffed and rubbed the back of this hand under his nose. "He asked her to end her friendship with Ronnie and her relationship with you."

"And she did it for a clue?" Jughead asked disgustedly.

"No," Archie straight into Jughead's eyes as if looking at him for the first time. "She did it so that he wouldn't kill you. He threated to kill you if she continued to see you."

"You bastard," Veronica screamed. "You should have gone to the police."

"We should have," Archie said, "but she was scared, and he knew her every move. He watched her like a hawk. She thought if she gave him what he wanted, she could keep people of Riverdale safe."

Jughead let go of Archie's shirt and ran both hands through his black hair. "Oh my God. Oh my God...How do you know all this?"

"The Black Hood never told her not to tell me initially. He kept asking her to do things, and she kept doing them. She cut me off suddenly, so I knew he asked her to cut me off as well. But I kept a close eye on her. I promise I did, but she must have done something wrong, or maybe he became too obsessed with her, but he took her. He left a note for me on my front door telling me he was going to cleanse himself with her innocent blood," Archie said as he took out a crumpled note from the pocket of his jeans and showed it to Jughead."I called Veronica and told her everything. Cheryl was there with her, so she knows too."

Jughead grabbed the note and quickly scanned its contents. "We have to go to Sherrif Keller."

"No," Archie, Cheryl, and Veronica yelled simultaneously. "He'll kill her."

"We have to search the whole town. We have no idea who this crazy person is and where he is holding her. They could be anywhere," Jughead tried reasoning with his friends.

"I think I know where he is holding her," Archie said. "There's this house that he asked her to go to. The house where he made her try on the mask..."

"What the fuck, Archie," Jughead exploded. "You let her go to a house by herself and ..."

"I only knew about it after, I swear," Archie said.

"We're wasting time," Cheryl said. She was cradling a sobbing Veronica. "He said he wanted to bathe in her innocent blood. He's going to kill her."

"Let's go," Jughead led the way as Archie, Veronica, and Cheryl followed.

"I'm coming too," Toni said making a move toward the door.

Jughead turned to look at her. "No. That's a bad idea."

"Please," Toni pleaded. "I just want to help."

"Come on then," Cheryl said. "We're wasting time." 

The five of them piled into Archie's car as he drove to the outskirts of town. The house was at the end of a lonely street. There were no street lights and the only light that illuminated the road were the headlights of Archie's car.

Everyone jumped out after Archie switched off the engine. "Archie and Veronica, you try the back and go down to the basement first. Cheryl, Toni and I will go to the front. Be careful, everyone," Jughead ordered as they all move toward the house.

A loud wail shattered the silence. It was coming from inside the house. Everyone ran into it and darted to where the source of the sound.

It was dark, but there was a silhouette of a person in front of the fireplace. Cheryl frantically touched the walls looking for a light switch. She found one and switched it on. 

The chandelier lights the room showing a blonde girl standing over a body with a fire poker hitting it repeatedly and hysterically wailing with every blow. The sound that resonated from Betty didn't sound human. It sounded like a tortured animal begging for release. 

The blood from the body splattered over Betty as she delivered every blow with all the energy she could muster. After spotting her friends, she dropped the metal object and whispered, "Stay away. He'll kill you." Her large green eyes were panicked, and she held up her hands to keep them away from her. Blood dripped from her hair and palms onto the wood floor. 

"Betty," Jughead moved toward her. The floor creaked under his black boots."It's alright. The Black Hood is dead. You did it. You freed the town."

"Noooooo....," Betty screamed as she crouched to the floor. "Don't come close to me." She grabbed her head with her hands, burying them in her hair.

Jughead froze. He wasn't sure what he supposed to do. He looked desperately at Archie who had moved toward Betty as well. Archie crouched down and slowing glided toward his friend with his hands out in front of him.

"Betty," Archie soothingly said. "It's Archie. I want to come over and check if you're hurt."

"No," Betty's voice trembled. "You can't. If you touch me, he'll kill you." She looked at the body in front of her. 

"No. He won't," Archie firmly said. "Just for a second. I want to hold you for a second."

Betty looked at Archie. He was so close to her that she could smell his aftershave. A jolt of fear raced through her body. She fell back and using her hands and feets she scooted to the corner of the room. "Don't come close to me. Not you," Betty points to Archie, "or you, or you, or you." She proceeded to point to Jughead, Veronica, and Cheryl.

Veronica pulled out her phone to call the police.

Betty screamed again. "No. No. He'll find out you called someone. He'll kill you. He'll kill Polly." Her eyes are wild and unfocused. "He knows everything. He knows."

"Betty," Toni's soft voice said. "It's Toni. He never said anything about me, right?"

Betty thinks for a moment. She lets out a whimper. Toni stepped out in front of the group, walking slowly, her hands raised to show that she doesn't have anything to hurt her. She sits next to Betty. 

"Hey," Toni said. "Are you hurt? Let me check."

Betty doesn't say a word. She's shivering in the corner, mumbling incoherent words. 

Toni waits a few seconds and hugs Betty's back. "It's going to be alright, Betty."

Betty turned around and wrapped her arms around Toni. Her face contorts as she wails loudly.

Veronica pulled out her phone to call the Sheriff while Jughead and Archie watch the weeping girl huddled in a corner, sobbing hysterically. Both of them feeling helpless.

Cheryl walked over to the body, and with her foot, she turned the body over.

"Huh...Now that's a surprise," Cheryl said as she folded her arms. "A shock, indeed."


End file.
